The School Bus
by LuSS00
Summary: Seth and Dean are in high school. Seth's popular, athletic and attractive. Dean's a lunatic loser. Well at least that's how the school divides them but secret feelings and a shared bus ride will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Seth's point of view

In a couple of weeks high school will finally be over. Today sadally, I'm riding the bus because my car is in the mechanics, my boyfriend Randy, the captain of the school football time is in a game away, and I don't really have friends to count on, they're more like colleagues who belong to the same group as me. I remember that last time I ride the bus I still was in ninth grade, that's not something a person of my standing at school does but here am I.

I used to be happy with my life. I'm popular, athletic and attractive, I'm the captain of the school swimming team, I date one of the hottest seniors jocks and I'm on a elevated level regarded the high school hierarchy. But lately I'm not so sure if all this makes me happy. Sometimes I feel bad for whining about it, most people on school would kill to be in my position, but I want and I need more than this.

While I admire the landscape through the window and reflect on my life the yellow bus fills. Until this moment no one has made a move to sit with me. I wonder if that's because they think I'm shallow. By the time we're at the last stop there's no other options for seating. The bus is a caos: smelly, noisy, and full.

"You're in my seat" a deep, raspy and very familiar voice addresses me. Now I definitely know why this seat remained untouched.

Looking up, I see no one less than Dean Ambrose is standing with his school bag hanging off his shoulder, wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt in front of me. He's definitely filled out a bit in the past few years and his shirt clings in all the right spots. He seems a little taken aback when he realizes it's me.

"Sorry, Dean, I didn't know. There's no other seat, can we share?" I give him my most pleading smile and hope he accepts.

If this would be happening in middle school I have to admit that sitting next to him would certainly give me palpitations. I had a huge crush on him. Back then, there's no way I would have even spoken to him because I was nobody and also pretty shy. I remember that sometimes I would stare at him from behind my books for hours and dream of us together. If I was a hundred percent honest with myself I still had a thing for Dean, but it wasn't socially acceptable to admit it.

"Sure Seth" he said with a blank expression.

Dean was a very reserved person and has never got involved with sport activities in school. A couple of years ago a prick jock, Baron Corbin, was bullying him in the school hallway and he totally losted, after that day he was known as the lunatic and no one ever bully him again.

As he moves his bag to sit down, I can't help but look at the front of his jeans. They aren't tight but if you look closely is clearly that he's hanging left and there's something of great interest in there, a very good sized bulge. I shift a bit in my seat to make it seem like I'm making more room but really I want his thigh touching mine. I need to feel him just a little bit.

When I was younger and incredibly horny, Dean, had a starring role in a lot of my wet dreams. Even though I'm older and have a boyfriend now, it's still thrilling to be so close to him. God, especially since my eyes shift to his lap and the outline of his cock just looks so... delicious. I can't help but lick my lips and I'm pretty sure that the lump in his pants has gotten bigger, just like mine. Unfortunately, Dean instantly moves his bag to cover his lap and I try not to groan in frustration. I hope he didn't noticed me staring.

"So, um, why are you on the bus?" Dean asks a bit unnerved, his shaggy dirty-blonde bangs falling in front of his piercing blue eyes.

"To get to school" I said teasing and trying desperately to not reach across and fix his hair.

Dean a little sad, flips his head back, tossing his bangs out of his eyes in a practiced gesture. God I'm an idiot! "My car needs to fix the brakes and Randy's away for the game" I said quick with a smile, trying to make sure he doesn't feel stupid for initiating a conversation with me.

"Oh. Uh.. I'm surprised you didn't ask a ride to one of your friends"

"They aren't really my friends, you know, they're just people I hang around with"

His blue eyes look at me with a confused stare "You always look like you're having a good time" Wait! Dean Ambrose has been watching me?

"Don't know. Maybe. But I don't really have no one that truly cares, you know?"

"I guess. I'm hoping to go to university, at least I will be far away from here" he shrugs in a bad way.

"I'm terrified for university. What if I don't belong there?" I quickly admit to him.

"Of course you belong there, you're Seth Freakin Rollins!" He said with a grin. God, I wish everybody could see him the way I see him. Absolutely hot.

"Popularity in high school definitely doesn't translate to something good. Honestly, most of the time I feel like a jerk, I'm not even sure why I hang around those people" at this moment I realise that I have never had a conversation that deeper with anyone.

While he nods agreeing with me the bus arrives into the school parking lot. I wish this didn't have to end and now that I know that Dean's on the bus, I decide I won't need a ride home tonight. Although our talk is quite serious, the thrill of his leg pressed against mine has got me excited and wanting more.

"Do you mind if I sit with you again on the way home?" I ask Dean as the doors creak open.

"I'm not sure if it's good for your reputation to be seen with me" he said looking away.

I turn towards him with a big smile and my big bright brown eyes. "I don't care".

"Uh...sure, I guess." he answers me with a large smile that shows his dimples. God it make years that I don't see those cute dimples.

The thrill of Dean's leg against mine follows me all day. It's something I haven't experienced in awhile. Randy and I don't have a sexual relationship. I mean in a way we do... once in a while a give him a blowjob but we never had sex. I know that he's my boyfriend but he doesn't make me horny to go all the way. He's not really a giving lover. He jerk me off sometimes but never gave me a blowjob - he think is disgusting. It's like the only thing that I'm good for is to him show me around and relentless fuck my mouth.

Sometimes I even think that Randy isn't interested in my body. He never tried to warm me up with foreplays or show me a little bit of attention. Everytime that we're alone he try to fuck me and we always end up fighting because I don't want to. That's basically why I suck him and honestly it was never good for me. He's a nice guy but I never wanted anything sexual with him, he just don't make me horny. At this point I'm only with him out of habit and I get the impression that it's kind of the same way for him, I know he doesn't love me.

When I was 15 years old, I joined the school swimming team and I started to catch the attention of the jocks. In that time, I was in tenth grade, Dean and I didn't have any classes together, so I didn't see him that much and it got hard to feed my crush on him. My school, teachers and colleagues were always liberal regarded to sexuality. As the days went by I met Randy and he seemed cool. He asked me on a date. Now we're together for almost three years but never went further than blowjobs. Because of him I got my place as popular in high school.

With the past years I learned that being popular isn't that great. It takes so much work to be cool, having to pretend all the time. Before all this I was true to myself. I liked Dean before and was laughed at for it. Once, during lunch, I defended Dean when the cheerleaders, Maryse and Nikki, were talking trash about him. They laughed at me and for awhile, teased me about Dean being my secret crush. God how right they were! But now I will not be deterred and if that meant hiding in the bathroom fiercely jerking off at the memory of Dean's bulge and leg against my thigh, then so be it.

By the time last period rolled around I was desperate for relief. Leaving class, I sprinted to the last floor empty bathroom and locked myself there. God I was so hard! I slid my hand into my pants right under my underwear. I could already feel my precum running against my length when I started stroke myself.

I stifled a moan as my hand speeded. My hips arched towards my hand as I jerked off while dreaming with Dean's cock. Randy never was able to make me want him but now I was here in the bathroom imagining being touched by Dean's hands instead of mine. I felt my orgasm building while moving my hand faster and faster over my hard cock. My breath hitched and my heart pounded as I get over the edge, waves of pleasure shuddering over me. How I wish to touch and suck his cock. Taste his cum.

I was forced to use the wall for support because I came so hard that I got weak at the knees. I pulled my drenched hand carefully out of my underwear and pants, trying not to spread my cum further and I couldn't resist bringing my fingers to my nose breathing in the musky smell of my cum. Quickly my tongue darted out and I had a little taste, too. I love my smell and it definitely tasted better than Randy's.

After taking a minute to compose myself, steady my breathing and straighten out my clothes, I checked in the mirror to make sure my face wasn't too ruddy. There was only a few minutes left to the bell and I was excited to met Dean again, just not as tense.

Back in class I gathered up my books the faster I could.

"Hey Seth. What are you doing after school? Want to play basketball with the guys?" The Miz asked.

"Sorry, I've got to get home, I'm working on something important" I lied. If only he knew that I was meeting up with someone he referred to as a total loser a year ago.

Before any other questions, the bell sounded, signalling the end of the day. I made my way to the bus area. After climbing aboard, I strode up to Dean and leaned over to touch his leg, getting his attention.

* * *

Dean's point of view

Surprisingly, Seth was on the bus after school and was no mistake the effect he was having on my cock. Seth leaned over me more than once. It was hard to move my eyes from his big brown eyes.

God! When the bus started up he actually put his hand on my thigh and his touch tingled straight to my cock. I had take a deep breath to try and keep everything under control. We talked a bit about everything and it was time for me to get off, fuck I really needed to get off. I had to climb over him to get out of the seat when the bus ground at my stop. He only moved his legs a fraction, so I had no choice but to squeeze by him. I couldn't resist giving him a good view of my swollen cock aching against my pants, it was right at eye level, and Seth actually groaned.

The vision of him biting his lip while eyeing my dick was enough for me to almost run from the bus stop until I reached my bedroom where I promptly unloaded. I got my pants undone, and only had to stroke it a few times before I shot off hard. God, I wonder what his lips and ass would feel like?


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's point of view

"You're in my seat" I said leaning towards Seth.

I thought yesterday was a one time thing but the guy that I've always dreamed of is here, in the school bus, talking to me. When I first developed a crush on Seth, he was very shy, quiet, unassuming and a bit of a geek. In junior high I would watch him in class, he was always reading comic books. I remember that in that time when the bell rang I was forced to often stay in my seat a bit longer so that I could calm down my boner before walking to my next class.

Back than, I never had the courage to talk to him. I was seen as a nobody at school. Sometimes I would see him looking at me and I thought he might like me, but I wasn't even sure how to approach him, let alone ask him for a date.

Then high school happened. Seth let go the shyness aside, dyed a stand of his hair of blonde and developed his body pretty damn well. Before he was cute but now he was incredibly hot. When Seth started to date Randy, the stupid jock, it was easy to keep an eye on him because he was everywhere and I was mostly invisible.

Eventually, I realised that I wasn't from his level so I focused into my interests. I started to work out and I joined the engineering and the mechanic club at school. I even got a full scholarship of Mechanical Engineering at a respectable university.

* * *

Seth's point of view

God! Today Dean was wearing tighter pants and he leaned towards me letting me get a good look at the outline of his thick cock, which I'm pretty sure was at least a little aroused and I knew he did it on purpose. I wonder if he jacked off last night thinking about me? That would be the hottest thing ever.

"Hi, Dean" I stood up and brushed against him so he could have the window seat. All of me, including my cock, tingled as my body made contact with his. I could see the goosebumps on his arms showing some reaction to our touch.

As the bus approached the school parking lot, our conversation became more serious. We begin talking about our goals and expectations in life and at the university. I don't know how exactly but somehow we ended up talking about Randy and me.

"So.. you don't think Randy likes me. Is that what you mean, Dean?" I turned around quickly questioning him.

He looks at me sideways and said quietly, "Honestly, I don't know for sure, but I may have seen something"

"What?"

"Well, I was killing some time in the the school theater and the mic was on. I don't think that it supposed to be on, I mean there wasn't no one practicing in the stage. You know.. I was skipping class" He's obviously uneasy about what he's about to tell me. "There were two people on the stage, behind the curtains and they were obviously very absorbed in what they were doing. I know one of them was Nikki, but I'm almost sure the other was Randy" Nikki is like the bitch cheerleader of our school.

"What were they doing?" As much as I should be furious with Randy, I wasn't. Honestly I was happy that I wasn't the only one that think that our relationship was crap.

"Nikki was giving someone a blowjob"

"Why do you think it was Randy?"

Dean shifts embarrassedly, "I don't have one hundred percent sure, but he did say, 'so much better than Seth' in between moans. Well.. it wasn't Randy, if you did that to someone else"

He definitely seemed uncomfortable. "No" I whispered looking anywhere but him.

"For what it's worth, I do think.. you know."

"Know what? That I give shitty blowjobs?"

"No! I'm sure you give great blowjobs" Dean's stumbles to correct himself, "but maybe it would be better to give them to someone who'd appreciate them."

"Are you volunteering?" I said teasingly, eyebrows raised.

Dean is now crimson coloured all the way to his ears "Are...are you offering?" he stumbled over the words, seemingly enjoying the flirting as much as it embarrassed him.

"Apparently I need practice" I said smiling.

I nibbled my bottom lip and stole a look at his pants. His cock was definitely hard now and straining against the fabric of his jeans, and I was sure he had something I wanted.

Before I could say something, Dean said goodbye while getting up and going to the bus door even before the bus actually stopped at the school parking lot.

* * *

Dean's point of view

Before the doors of the bus opened I stormed my way to the front. I was frustrated and extremely turned on. I knew I would have to take care of my aching cock at some point this morning or I was going to have seriously problems.

It was almost lunch time and the classes dragged by, each minute torturous, and I still needed to take care of my throbbing cock.

When the school bell rang I collected my stuffs and headed towards the cafeteria. I don't like places with a lot of people, usually I lunch in the patio underneath one of the trees but today I desperately need to spy on my candy eye, Seth Rollins.

As expected the cafeteria was completely full. I went until the back and I sat at an empty table. From there I could see Seth. God he was looking good today. He was talking and laughing with his popular friends or colleagues as he refers to them. Looking from the outside they don't seem to be only colleagues. They look pretty damn happy.

Eventually lunch time was ending. I got up and went to throw some leftovers in the trash bin. While I was crossing the cafeteria hall with the rest of my lunch in my hands I accidentally crashed on Randy, who came back today from the football game away.

"What a hell?" Randy screamed at me.

"Sorry" I replied looking down. I definitely don't need this right now.

Looking briefly I could see Randy nudging the rest of his friends to watch whatever he was going to do. "Do your have some problem.. ugly geek? Are you a moron?"

"I didn't see you, that's all" I said back.

Randy smiled deviously "Oh really? So you are a ugly blind moron!" Obviously his 'popular followers' started to laugh at me for no reason. Probably because Randy was doing his best to humiliated me in front of the whole school.

God! Seth was there too. Could this get any worse?

"You know I was here having fun with my friends and you was the one who rudely crashed on me" Randy said to me seriously "No one can do that to me, weirdo!"

I was taking deep breaths clenching my fists very tight trying to hide the fact that I was one second away from punching Randy's stupid face. "Thats enough Randy" I heard Seth say while I was storming out furiously of the cafeteria hall.

* * *

Seth's point of view

God Randy is an asshole! After what happened in the cafeteria I definitely need to talk with him.

I little after the last class I found Randy close of his locker. So with a goal I went until him. "Randy we need to talk!"

"Okay?" Randy replied clearly uneasily.

Grabbing his arm, I pulled him to the corner of the hall so we wouldn't be bothered. "I know about Nikki!" I said firmly with a deep breath.

"What?" His eyes widened assuming a defensive posture.

"Spare me of the lies, Randy" I said hard. Randy's stricken face and body slumping was all that I needed to confirm the story.

"Look, I'm not hurt. I'm upset and angry that you cheated on me, but or relationship was over a long time ago. So I'm going to live my live and I hope that you and Nikki be happy. Bye Randy!" I was quick and firm and walk away as soon as I said those words. God I never felt so relieved in all my life!

* * *

Dean's point of view

After school I was still enraged and wrecked from the event of the day. I just needed to get home and go back to my nonexistent social life. I always was the geeky loser why was something going to change now! I thought Seth and I had a connection when we talked, but I guess I was wrong — I'm so stupid!

"You're in my seat." Seth's sweet voice pulled me from my thoughts. I didn't look up. "No, I'm not. Find another one! And get the hell out of my sight!"

"I don't understand, Dean." Seth looked to me totally confused.

"Look Seth, as much as I'd love to be your revenge fuck, you have a boyfriend, your friends think that I'm a loser and I won't be your dirty little secret!" I spit out my words the most bitter and sharp that I could.

* * *

Seth's point of view

I was totally lost and Dean's dismissal stung me. With my eyes full of tears and under a whisper I told him my deepest secret "Dean.. I've always had a crush on you.. since ever.. I know that for a long time I let other people dictate my choices and honestly I never had the confidence to stand up on my own. But I always liked of you".

After my admission I ran away from the bus. I don't even know in which bus stop I got out. I just badly needed to get out of that bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth's point of view

"You're in my seat". God this is a nightmare. How can his voice be so smooth and raspy? Definitively got me chills. I did my best to not look up. "No, I'm not. Your seat is up there. Besides, you told me to go away, remember?"

Dean lowered his voice and it was obvious that he was full of remorse "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, can you forgive me?"

I didn't respond and I could feel that he was still standing beside me. I was almost losing my battle of not look in those blue eyes that reminded me of the sky. "Why should I?" I finally responded trying hard to focus on my book.

"If what you've said yesterday is true, then I think one fuck up is forgivable."

This was a losing battle. I look up at him and saw those bright eyes and his adorable pouting face. God he was biting his bottom lip making me want to bite it for him. He got me there! "Just.. shut up and sit down".

"If you insist" He said grinning while sliding next to me.. very.. very close of me.

We keeped there, side by side, for a while without saying anything. I glanced him a couple of times but wasn't able of give the first step.

After a while, Dean bringed up our conversation from yesterday "Did you mean it? Do you really like me?"

"Yes. For years" I answered honestly without look to him. "You never knew?"

"No, I am pretty clueless. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why should I? Look how you treated me yesterday." I told him with sadness in my voice.

"I was mad with what happened in the cafeteria, so I tried to protect myself" I signed with his answer. After a second he keep going under a whisper. "I thought that you were playing me"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said now looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm just a loser and you're..." he looks away and whispers to me "you know.. you're hot."

"First of all you're not a loser! And the truth is that I'm just a geek and you're the one that's a hot badass guy." How could he not see how hot he's? That hot piece with a body form that was tight and yummy in all the right places?

"If you are a geek, you're undercover" Dean said looking me up and down.

I was blushing but was able to got some balls. "I'd like to get under your covers" was my answered while giving him a coy look.

Dean groaned and took a deep breath "Stop teasing me, Seth".

* * *

Dean's point of view

"After school don't get off at your stop" My head turned abruptly when I heard Seth's request.

"What?" I wasn't understanding what he really wanted.

"After school don't get off at your stop. Get off with me" Double entendre noted. I shivered and gasped when I got his meaning. Seth smiled at me sweetly, then he resumed reading his book.

I lost the count of how many times I got off the bus with a boner this week.

After seeing the most cute and innocent look on Seth's face while openly flirting with me I had to get out of the bus once again. This is getting old.

I got out of the bus and went straight to school. When I entered the school I keep going until I reach the first bathroom that I could find. I was desperate. God I wanted Seth so badly.

After lose the first class jerking off furiously in the school bathroom, I was trying to regain composure to be able to be presentable at next class. This is going to be a long.. long day.

* * *

Seth's point of view

Could this day be more slow? I didn't see Dean not even once in school today after our talk in the bus. Fortunately it was time to take the bus. Thank God! I got on the bus. Dean was already there. I slipped by his side. We didn't talk or looked not even once. We were both anxious.

When Dean's stop came he didn't move towards the open door. I tingle with anticipation. I was trying to read my book but I keep reading the same sentence over and over as I tried to steal a peek at him.

I could tell that he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, probably because his cock was primed and keeping it contained must have been painful. I could see the bulge and boy it was big. I was hard too. My biggest fear was blow up at any second. Finally the bus pulled up at my stop.

I pulled Dean by the arm to make sure he was coming with me. I could feel his nervous energy keeping him on edge. After open the door of my house I dropped my bag to the floor with a resounding thud and turned towards him. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"Sure." Dean swallowed and I watched the dipping of his adam's apple along his throat.

I showed him the tv room. When I was living to got us something to drink I see him seating on the couch. "Do you prefer juice or soda?" I called from the kitchen. "Juice is fine"

While he was drinking his juice I realise how awkward he was. We sat next to each other on the couch and I really wanted to touch him, but Dean seemed off.

"Dean, what's wrong?" I finally ask. "Nothing" I gave him a stern look and asked boldly biting my lips "You don't want me?"

"It's not that" I got close to him challenging him to push me away. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I got very close to his ear and asked him with a low voice on a sigh. "What's the problem, Dean?"

* * *

Dean's point of view

Seth was sitting by my side and he put his hands on my thigh. He was touching me! Seth was touching me! His voice was giving me goosebumps and sending shivers to my body and cock. I couldn't take this anymore.

"You make me horny!" I told him honestly with my eyes closed.

"That's not a problem, Dean" was his answer in my ears while he started to lower his hands on my chest.

I groaned once again and took a deep breath "Stop teasing me, Seth".

"I'm not teasing you Dean. I full intend on following through" was his whisper. His voice was low and husky. I was in deep trouble. Seth had a goal and apparently it was me.

* * *

Seth's point of view

I began to lead my hand towards his crotch. I wanted to slip my fingertips across his covered shaft. Dean closed his eyes and stifled a groan. I could feel that he was hard just like me.

"Please Seth, don't.." He asked me begging.

"Why not, Dean?" I said rubbing my face on his neck smelling his scent "I can feel how hard you're"

"Seth.. I.. I"

"What Dean? Why are you denying something that's obvious what you want?"

"I..I.."

"What baby?"

"B-baby? Oh.. Shit.." God he was struggling with himself.

I was still rubbing my hand on his crotch "S-Seth?"

I pulled away a little to admire his features. He was breathing deeply. "Yes Dean?"

"I-I don't want to be your secret" he whispered to me.

"What?" I was shocked with his comment.

"You're Randy's boyfriend.." he continued now finally looking in my eyes. "I want you.. but I don't want to be your secret, Seth"

So that's the big problem! He thinks that I'm still with Randy! I looked to him.. God he's perfect! "Dean.. I broke up with Randy yesterday"

Looking to him I could see Dean brightened up visibly "What?"

"Dean.. I'm not with Randy anymore" I explained.

He moved closer to me, his lips dampened as his tongue darts out and wets them slightly and his eyes lower to my lips.

Our first kiss is tentative, gentle and soft, unsure and like a light caress. The scent of his skin, the slight stubble of his face, is heaven. My chest is tight and my lips are tingling as he move his hand further back, behind my neck tilting my head into him.

Dean deepened the kiss, harder and insistent. He opened his mouth needing desperately to breathe and I took advantage running my tongue across his lips then delve inside. Dean groaned into our joined mouths, then he penetrate my mouth sending my head spinning. I never felt this before and I want to melt into him. Needing more I straddle him.

Dean groaned again and return to kiss me. Our hands began to roam across our bodies. Electric shocks spark to my cock and I push myself against him, tingling with excitement. With my free hand I explore his muscled torso. He's amazing and I want more of him, all of him.

Our lips separate as Dean runs his nose along my jawbone, then nuzzles my ear, blowing into it slightly. "Ohhh" I moan, panting. He tug at my hair to position my neck for his mouth.

While he kiss me intensely I can feel his hard on pressed on my leg. I broke apart and Dean start to kiss my neck. My breath speed up. I lowered my head a little and noticed the log in Dean's pants. My own cock was full on boner.

"Something catch your interest there, pretty boy?" Dean said with a grin. He definitely realised that I was looking to the big salience in his pants. I nodded sheepish. "Do you want to touch it?". I nodded again blushing.

I put my hands on his crotch and started to rubbe it with more intent. With one hand Dean grabbed my butt firmly wile with his other hand he was opening his zipper. "It's okay, you can do whatever you want". He didn't move anything else, he let me make the choice.

Do I want to go further? Hell yes! Bursting with courage I kissed him passionately and in one move I released his cock from his pants. There was a wide wet spot near the top of his boxer-briefs where pre-cum had oozed from his swollen head. My hand moved slowly up and down on his underwear.

I had never been that horny. I never wanted to suck someone so badly. "Can I suck you?". Dean moaned and I heard a low "Yeah". My face was on fire. I slowly get up and I forced him to stop his kisses in my neck.

I got on my knees and pushed his pants to the floor. Then slowly, teasingly, I pulled his underwear out and slipped it down over the length of his cock, revealing his rigid shaft inch by inch. I gasped. I was mesmerized with the sight in front of me. A porn worthy cock bobbed provocatively before my eyes. What a monster cock Dean was hiding all this long.

It was beautiful. Dean's cock was a good nine inches long, with a large purple head and fat, heavy balls. The shaft was twitching and throbbing with excitement, and it was all because of me.

He stared down into my eyes. I gave him a shy smile and told him "I want to taste your sweet cock". Dean gasped at my words. I took the base of it in my hand and licked the salty pre-cum that was emerging from his prick. I loved his taste.

We locked eyes as I began running my tongue up and down his length. The smooth, silky crown jerked upward when my lips touched it. Dean was sighing and groaning at the sensation. My mouth opened wide and I circled the head, getting it wet. My balls were squeezing tight. I wanted to give Dean the best blowjob anyone had ever gave him.

While I was kneeling, face buried between Dean's cock. He was fully erect. Now his head was thrown back and mouth agape. It was like his cock was designed to slide into my throat. It twitch every time my tongue touched it. He didn't thrust it into my throat, Dean was being patient letting me do my thing.

His cock was so big that instinctual urge to gag hit me, but I surprised myself and didn't jerk away. It was smooth and I forced my face a bit more and the spasms quickly subsided, my throat seemed to welcome the intrusion.

I reached for Dean's balls and began stroking and fondling then as I bobbed up and down. With a slurp, I took the cock head from my mouth and lifted the dick. I took one of his balls into my mouth.

After a while I returned my attention to his beautiful cock. The skin on his shaft was stretched tight. I gradually sucked more and more of his shaft. Now I could feel his cock nudging the back of my throat. I gagged, gasped and opened for more. He was so big. My gag reflex tried to save me, but the insane need to take all of him overrode it.

I listened Dean's moans increase. "That's it, pretty boy… Oh God.. That feel so good!" I looked up and I could see Dean looking strait at me with his teeth clenched. "Fuck.. fuck"

With a gasping breath, I pulled away. The monstrous meat pole, slick with my throat lube made me cramm inch after inch of the glistening flesh back into my mouth. I sucked hard and backed up.

I could hear Dean moaning his approval. His balls had tightened, and I knew what that meant. His already thick shaft swelled, jamming my airway. I gulped, it was hard to breathe now. I closed my watering eyes.

"Oh God, Seth.. I'm gonna cum". He started to pull away. I couldn't bear to take my mouth off his cock. I wanted desperately to swallow him. I grabbed his thighs and slided a couple more of inches in my mouth. "Fuck.. are you gonna swallow me?" I didn't had time to answer, he began grunting and groaning as he begun splashing against the back of my throat.

I sucked hard and squeezed my lips on his dick swallowing his cream as fast as I could. "Fuck.. fuck" Dean was still cursing. I slid his cock nearly out of my mouth so I pumped his shaft with my hand and felt a few cumshots fire into my mouth. I swallowed eagerly and gave him a slutty grin before I stood up on weak legs.

Dean was in the sofa panting, looking directly to my erection standing strong inside my pants. "Come here" was his command.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's point of view

After almost faint with the amount of cum that spurted of my shaft because of the best orgasm I had in my live I was full of lust inspecting intensely the vision in front of me, Seth's imprisoned cock.

Fearlessly I commanded him to come closer. Curiously Seth seemed hesitant. He took a deep breath and lowered his head. I sat on the edge of the sofa and reached his hand. "I want to make you feel good, pretty boy".

"I'm scared" was his embarrassed reply. "We don't need to fuck if you don't want to. It's just a blowjob. I want to suck you too". I assured him.

He seemed shy and reluctant. "You don't want me to touch and suck you?". Seth seemed very embarrassed. "What if you think that I taste bad or find me disgusting?" he whispered looking away.

I managed to get up with my pants still around my ankles. "Seth.. You have no idea how long I've wanted this. How long I've wanted you". I bit his ear lobe and Seth jerked away trying not to giggle.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked me hiding his face on my neck and sucking the flesh of my collarbone.

"You're not the only one with a secret crush, I've always had a thing for you" With my left hand I forced him to look to me and reclaimed his mouth with a deep and possessive kiss.

"Randy said that I was disgusting" He told me panting after break our kiss. I looked him confused with arched eyebrows. "Randy never done anything more than kiss my mouth and jerk me off once in a while. He told me that it was disgusting to put my cock in his mouth". His admissions made me stop everything. "What?" I took a while to understand what he meant "He never gave you a blowjob?"

I was watching Seth closely. He shaked his head and gave me the best answer that I could hope. "No". With a big smile I told him. "This changes now!".

"Dean..." Suddenly his speech was halted by the sound of the front door opening.

* * *

Seth's point of view

"Hello? Seth?" I heard my dad call from the front hall, as I groan in frustration. "Your pants" I whisper to Dean and see he became red as a tomato while he fumbled to put his pants back on.

"Seth?" There's a loud stumbling sound and a muffled curse "What have I told you about leaving your bag in the front hall, young man?" My dad walked into the room and stopped mid lecture when he noticed Dean. "Oh.."

"Shit" I look to Dean's face, he's flushed as hell. We try to straighten out our rumpled clothes faster. His lips are swollen from our kissing and I've left a hickey at the base of his neck. This definitely doesn't look innocent.

"Dad! Hi.. this is Dean Ambrose.. we go to school together." I tried to explain.

"Hi Mr. Helmsley, nice to meet you." Oddly enough, Dean seemed to deal very well with the situation.

My dad on the other hand stared at me heavily. I looked to him pleading. "You too, Dean. May I have a word with you Seth?" My dad, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, is a good man but he may be a little overprotective.

I looked apologetic to Dean, excused myself and followed my dad until the kitchen.

"Please don't kill him" I begged as I entered the room. "Were you fucking with that boy in my living room?" My dad always was right to the point. "No.. I wasn't". "Seth! He was flumbing with his pants!" He got me there. "Would you?" He demanded. I kept quiet and lowered my head answering the question without words.

"What about your boyfriend?" My dad never liked Randy but I was sure he wasn't a fan of me fucking with anyone.

"I broke up with him". My dad was staring at me waiting for a better explanation. "Well.. basically I broke up with Randy because of Dean" I gave him my best pleading eyes "I really like him dad".

He didn't said anything. He took a deep breath, turned around and went till the living room. I followed him quickly.

* * *

Dean's point of view

God I was busted! I'm so dead!

I couldn't listen what was happening on the kitchen so I decided to sit down and take a deep breath and calm down. I couple minutes later I saw Seth's dad come back to the living room with a stride.

"So.. it's Dean right?" he asked me seriously. "Yes Sr." I got up. I was trying to be the most politely possible. "My son told me that you're in his school.. Do you already know what college do you want to go?"

"Dad" I heard Seth's plea. I'm assuming I'm under some sort of checklist as to whether I am or not suitable for Seth.

"Yes, actually I got early acceptance into Mechanical Engineering" I told him a bit defensive. I stole a quick glance to Seth and saw him smiling broadly so it shouldn't be that bad.

"Good! So are you going to date with my boy or are you just playing around?" "DAD!". Okay.. that was straight forward! "Actually Sr. I would love to date with your son". I could see Seth's head turn abruptly to me but I kept looking to Mr. Helmsley.

"Great! It's settled then!". Now Seth's head turned to his father. I nodded and smiled "It's settled". "Dinner is on Wednesdays at six" Seth's dad told me before leave the room. "Oh and Dean?" He call my attention again "No fucking on my damn living room!" "DAD!".

* * *

Seth's point of view

God I wanted to die! Parents! How can they embarrass us so fast? I looked to Dean awkwardly "I'm so sorry! In my defence I'm adopted". Dean gave me the most genuine broad smile that I ever saw. "It's okay.. now at least I got the hottest piece of ass of school as my boyfriend". I smiled shyly in return. Apparently my dad found me a new boyfriend in record time.

"So..." Dean started coming closer to me "We won't be able to finish what we started, will we?". Dean adjusted himself and I get a fleeting look at the bulge in his pants. Damn, I want more. "Unfortunately.. Not today".

"I guess I better go home or your dad may change his mind" He told me laughing. "Yeah" I giggled while following him to the front hall.

I gave him his bag "Will you call me later?" I asked him and pulled out my phone to get his number.

"Of course". He leaned against me for a last kiss, tongue darting into my mouth and nibbling my bottom lip before he turned and walked down the driveway. Leaving me wanting so much more as I watch his pants hug his sexy ass getting farther away. GOD AMBOOTY!

* * *

Dean's point of view

"Well?" Sami presses me for information. I stopped at his house on the way home from Seth's and we're playing some CoD and as my best friend he know more about me than myself.

"Well what?" I pretend that I don't understand what he want no know.

He pauses the game, "What happened? Are you with Seth?"

"I guess". I tell him while I shoot a random soldier on screen.

"Dean?".

"Yeah?" I lift my arm to scratch my neck and Sami laugh at me.

"What?" I eye him suspiciously.

"Looks like you're definitely with him, man."

"What?"

"You've got a giant hickey there bro."

"Shit." Stupidly I try to rub it off, then pull my hand away feeling foolish.

"So..?" Sami asks me making fuck gestures with his hands.

I roll my eyes and punch his arm "Lets just go back to our game, okay?".

I went home after play a couple hours with Sami. Now it's ten o'clock and I'm planing what to say when I call Seth. Today was unbelievable, almost like a dream — except the fact that I met Seth's dad today in the biggest cock-block possible but it was awesome anyway.

After I shower and gain courage I lay back on my bed and started dialing Seth's number. He picked up on the second ring. "Hi Dean" Seth say breathlessly "I was waiting for you to call."

"Really?" I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Yeah, Dean.. and I'm sorry again that my dad interrupted us."

"Me too." I take a deep breath. "Hey Seth? I know that your dad kind off put us together but I have to ask.. do you want a relationship? Like.. with me?" I feel like a total fucking fool. I have absolutely no experience in this kind of stuff.

"I want to be yours if you'll have me." Seth answered me shyly.

"Of course I want you, pretty boy" I laugh to cover my embarrassment "I think you could feel how much I want you."

Seth went quiet for a moment. "Yes.. I can't wait to have you inside me" He says huskily, almost whispering.

"Fuck" Seth sounds turned on and my cock stiffens in response, "I want that too, I want it all. I want all of you."

"All of it?" he purrs. "Dean? Are you in bed?"

I swallowed hard, suddenly feeling warm all over. Seth's voice caressed his senses. "Yes. You?" My voice turned gruff.

"Yes. Just jumped in here, baby". I growled. I already have been called baby before but coming from Seth it sounded special and arousing.

I couldn't help touching myself. My hand moved down underneath the covers to my semi hard cock and I couldn't stop my hand from stroking it slowly. I've never understood the appeal of phone sex until now. I slowly stroked my cock to it's full size and for the way that Seth's panting I'm sure he's too.

"Next time, no interruptions. I'll tie you down if I have to. And I'll start with your neck, your fucking sexy neck. I'm gonna bite it and leave my mark on you, pretty boy, all over you. I'm gonna lick at those tight nipples until you're begging me for more."

"Yeah?" My mouth was dry. "God.. I want you, Seth"

More breathy Seth whispers "Do you want to feed me your cock?"

"Ohhh, fuck yes." I stroke a bit harder, my head a shiny purple from the rush of blood. I am sure he's trying to get me off and it's fucking working.

"You want me naked on my knees while I suck your cock?" Seth's is definitely bold now! His voice is strained, gruff and incredibly sexy.

I can just see him kneeling, plump lips around my thick shaft, "Oh.. God yes." I can't stifle my groan.

"You want to put your hands on my head and fuck my face?" he pants.

"Yes" I whisper imagining it just like today. Holy. Fuck.

"You want me to take you deep while I jerk off? Would you like that, baby?" Seth sounded rough.

I was picturing him on the end of the phone line with that golden body tight with lust, a large hand circling that thick hard member. I could listen him whimper. God, what was he doing to me? I want him. I want to make Seth feel good. "Oh God.. are you hard, pretty boy?" My mind is full of dirty images of Seth, all of them fuelling my stiff prick.

* * *

Seth's point of view

I took a deep shaky breath and tried to calm my racing heart. "Yees". I husked as my hips slowly rocked up and my cock slid in and out of my slick palm with pre-cum. "Dean?".

"Yeah, pretty boy?"

"Talk to me." I breathed shaky. "Please." I moaned as I began to stroke in earnest. I needed to hear his husky voice.

"Jesus." I could listen Dean muttering while my moans became louder "If I were there with you right now, I would take your balls into my mouth and suck on them."

Dean's admission made me groan and stroke faster. "Oh fuck." A gush of precum spilled from my cock at his words. "Please don't stop." Never before had I been so affected by someone.

"How would you want me to suck on your balls, pretty boy?" Dean's voice was pure sex now. "Soft or hard?" He husked.

"Hard." I moaned, moving my hand to tug on my balls.

"After I suck on those balls… I would move up to take the wet head of your cock into my mouth. Then I'll twirl my tongue around it and suck..."

"Oh shit!" I was fighting with my orgasm. I wanted this to last.

"Then I'll slowly take you deep into my mouth," Dean's mesmerizingly sexy voice kept going "Take you all the way into my throat and..."

"Fuuuuck! Dean.."

"I would feast on your fucking cock. Your thick veiny cock. I want to taste you..." I can hear Dean's moans. I can tell he's close and so am I. My eyes are closed trying to imagine what he is doing right now and how good it will feel when we do it together.

"Play with your cock for me, baby" I want to hear him. I need to hear him. The pressure is building in my dick and I can feel my balls tighten, pulling closer to my shaft.

"Shoot your load in my mouth, Dean. Are you going to fill me with your cum, baby? I want to swallow you. Please." I'm panting and begging.

"Fuck Seth, that's so hot." I'm trying to hold but I'm so close.

"What are you doing with your hands? Tell me, please baby" I hiss, begging for him.

"I'm stroking my big cock. There's pre-cum everywhere. I'm imagining you bouncing on my cock. Do you what to bounce on me, pretty boy?"

"Oh God.. yes.. I want you filling me, pounding me. I want your mouth suck my nipples while you fuck me."

"I bet your sweet pink nipples are hard. I wish I were there to bite them." Dean let out a roar. "Damn it. I want you so bad I can feel it all the way to my cock. Fuuuck me, Dean"

"After I kiss your cock, all over, I'm gonna eat you out, get you soaking wet and ready for me, until you're begging me for it." I couldn't help it, my mouth was open, I could only exhale into the phone at Dean's words.

"Ah, fuck… would you like that, pretty boy?" Dean sounded rough.

"Yeah" Dean went on, not seeming to mind my loss for words. "I'm gonna put my fingers inside you and then I'm gonna find that magic spot that will make you see stars. I'm gonna make you beg me to fuck you"

I'm so close that it sends me over the edge. "Oh fuck.. fuck." A thick strand of cum shoots from the slit of my cock, splaying across my shirt and hitting my shoulder.

"Oh pretty boy.. Shoot your load for me. Give me your cum. Please" His breathlessly husky voice begging me makes me moan louder.

Dean's voice was a growl now and I could hear that he was stroking himself furious and fast. "Seth" I heard my name past his lips followed by a groan and I knew he had reached his own climax.

"Oh God, Dean..." I whimpered as I kept coming, writhing on my bed in ecstasy. The erotic picture of Dean doing all that that he told me, had drawn in my mind, prolonging my orgasm extensively. I had never experienced anything that intensely sexual in my entire life. "Fuck." I groaned when I finally came down from my high.

We breathe heavily, together for a minute or so, recovering from our mutual pleasure.

"Are you okay, pretty boy?" Dean's voice was a sexy rough.

"Absolutely.. Hey, Dean?" My voice is more relaxed now, almost sleepy.

"Yes?"

"I want to do all of that with you."

"Me too, Seth" I have a grin from ear to ear after listen his reply.

We spend the next hour or so on the phone just talking until I realize that my shirt was full of cum meaning that I need to do a load of laundry and have a shower. Eventually we became too sleepy to keep our eyes open so we said our good nights and promise to see each other in the morning.

* * *

Dean's point of view

After getting off the phone with Seth I can't believe how much more I want him. Listening to him jack off was more amazing than I could ever have imagined. He is so sweet and I felt loved when he kissed me and I want to make sure that I do whatever I can to make his first time amazing.


End file.
